hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rblemmy
Account unblocked I am perplexed with your reactions. I dont know if you understand or not, nor do I really care. Im giving you one more chance. I ask that you do not upload any pictures at all, even your own. your next offence will result in a permanent ban. 11:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Stealing Images You have been blocked for stealing images after numerous warnings. It has taken me months of tracking down your source, but I have finally traced them back to Flickr.com users. It is not acceptable to steal images from Flickr.com users. You have yet to respond to any of the past warnings. Therefore your ban will remain in effect untill you acknowlege the consequences here and verbally state that you will no longer upload images from other websites. Ebay Please stop taking pictures from ebay or anywhere else and putting them on the Wiki. It is not ok when you upload them. Think About It When you see information you've added get deleted by an Administrator, you have to ask yourself just why did they do it? It was probably for a very good reason. So, please don't go adding it back. The discussion, in case you missed it, was that, while the kind of information you've been adding, (technical specifications), is nice, it doesn't really fit in with what we've been going for here on the Hot Wheels Wiki. It's very bad form to second guess an Administrator. I just wanted to let you know about this issue. If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate me or anyone else. Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ’71 Ford Maverick Grabber page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 21:30, February 21, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! casting templete When you want to change the info in the casting templete. start editing the page and then mouse over the green puzzle piece at the top of the page. this will show you the current info and give you the option to edit the displayed content. Or if you prefer the source view better, just edit the text already encoded into the page. This is much easier then editing the templete page, then copying and pasting over the original edits. Sinnin 00:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Rule Changes Please take note that from this day forward we will no longer be allowing HWC images to be uploaded to the wiki. 05:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC)